


Sans Fistcuffs

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [34]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Closeted Character, Cultural Differences, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "So you instead use your... principles?" Diana spoke like a child learning a new word, testing each syllable on her tongue.





	Sans Fistcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: "Wonder Woman: Diana/Etta - principles."

"And why do your women not fight with swords?"

"I mean you no offense when I say this, darling, but around here swords are considered rather outdated." For all Etta knew, Diana had plucked the sword strapped to her side from a museum. Though, judging by the way she casually flicked it about, moving with it as naturally as if it were one of her limbs, the hypothesis seemed unlikely.

She squinted her eyebrows together. "So you instead use your... principles?" Diana spoke like a child learning a new word, testing each syllable on her tongue.

Etta nodded. "Our goodness, honesty, compassion, wit, straightforwardness..." She paused, tapping at her chin. "As well as, at least when needed, our charm and allure."

Diana's face did not soften. "So, you are saying," she continued slowly, "that your men lack these?"

Those are hardly the only interesting things men lack, Etta thought. She swallowed the words in her throat. Etta could no more say that than admit to most what else ran through her mind. Some things just should not be admitted, after all. What did polite society, let alone Diana, care for such personal trifles?

"Not all," Etta said, voice firm. Sameer, Charlie, and Chief would have attested to it had they been there. Steve surely would had he been able to, though something told Etta that he already had. "I misspoke. What I should have said is that women fight differently."

Diana's face finally relaxed. "Using a sword seems much simpler."


End file.
